Renesmee Carlie Cullen
by x 1InaMillion x
Summary: I'm Renesmee Cullen and I'm half vampire. It's actually not as freaky as it sounds. But humans don't know about any of it. That's why I was more than a little freaked out when I met the one human who did. It's a small world.
1. Alone Time

Alone

The wind blew gently across my face.

I sat, totally alone, immersed in thought, but at the same time thinking nothing at all.

I was vividly aware of everything around me - blood pulsing through my veins, the breeze slightly ruffling my hair, the tiny vibrations in the ground – but at the same time, not aware of anything.

I concentrated on the mix of aromas in the wind.

Mostly I could smell the forest which I was sitting in, my back resting against a tree truck, my fingertips lightly tracing patterns in the fine soil. But there was another smell – something familiar...

I should have known.

Jacob's scent was much stronger now; he was so close, I could hear the fast heartbeats.

I heard him pause and phase back into his human form.

Jacob walked into the clearing, his anxious face breaking into a relived smile when he saw me. I smile too, but only half-heartedly; alone time was over, interrogation time had started.

"Crap" I muttered under my breath.

"Your Father is touring the USA, searching for you. Your Mum is so tense, anything she tries to hold turns to powder. Alice is searching Mexico, and the rest have gone to South America. As for me, well, I've been assigned Canada. Yeah, I searched the whole of _frickin' Canada_, Nessa. This better be good."

I maintained the awkward distance between us, wanting to hug him, but his face said otherwise.

"I'm so sorry, I needed alone time. Sorry? Oh, um... is Leah still there?"

Jacob's face was like thunder.

"This is about _Leah_! She's no reason to run to _CANADA_! And Edward didn't know where you'd gone, by the time you made a bloody decision, you were about 30 miles away."

This offended me, and I felt blood colour my cheeks.

"This isn't about Leah! I took a ... walk."

Jake raised an eyebrow.

"It smells nice here" I added defensivley.

"Wait - let's get this straight...you stayed here for _five whole hours_ beause...it _smells nice_?!"

This sounded so funny, I laughed out loud, and suddenly all the tension was gone.

I flew gladly into his arms.


	2. Ready, Set, Go!

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or its characters.

Chapter 2

**One week later**

I stood in Alice's room, in front of the full-length mirror.

She was murmuring to herself, so I strained to listen.

"Thank God this school hasn't got a uniform – that green one from the last school was a nightmare!"

This made me laugh – we quit _that_ school within a year, Alice had a pretend crying fit, so we moved house to shut her up.

She's a surprisingly convincing actor, too bad that Dad could read her mind...

"Stop thinking of me as Dad – in school you _must_ remember to call me Edward!" That was him now, calling from downstairs.

He's been stricter with me, ever since I "ran away" last week, even though I **didn't run away** – I was always going to come back, in a few hours.

I felt a sharp tug on my hair. "Ouch!"

Alice wasn't the most gentle when it came to hair.

"I don't need it straightened – you don't have to go to all this trouble, I'll just have it curly!"

She seemed to find this funny, for some reason.

"You are so much like Bella – I'm dressing you up for your first day, whether you like it or not. And I took you shopping specially to choose your outfit. I'm also going to be doing your make up. I'm thinking – blue eyeliner to match your top. The full works. Ooh, I can use my new Ruby and Millie face powder! And –" Alice was cut off in mid-sentence.

"Nessa doesn't need any make up; she's gorgeous anyway."

This low voice from behind me made me jump, and I felt a red hot pain on my neck.

"f**king h*ll!"

The hair straightners had burned my neck. God, that hurt. And still hurts now. Owwww.

I felt Jacobs' cool lips press against the point on my neck, where the burn was throbbing, and it instantly felt better.

I didn't want him to go – I wanted time to stand still, and us be frozen together, forever.

But school started in around 30 minutes, and Alice was tugging on Jacobs' sleeve.

"Get out now, Jake, she needs to get dressed." Alice's eyes strayed longingly to her wardrobe.

Jacob grinned, and sat down on her couch. "I think I'll stay and watch!"

Alice picked up a bottle of very expensive perfume, and threw it at Jacob

He had amazingly fast reflexes grabbed it from the air, milliseconds before it smashed into his face.

He sighed, ran his hands along the back of my neck and walked from the room.

I felt like he was protecting me from the real world, my personal force field, but as soon as he went I immediately felt sick again.

If vampires could be sick.

My first day of school.

The new girl.

Again.

err.


	3. Time drags by

RPOV

Me, Jacob, Edward, Bella, Jasper, Alice, Rosie and Emmett stood outside the miserable building, all acknowledging the large sign sarcastically.

Middleton School for Gifted Children

How do they know that Gifted Children are coming to this school? You don't even have to take an exam to get in. Anybody who wants to come can come. What a stupid name.

My latest school is big, grey and, somehow reminds me of a prison (must be to do with the towering chain fences).

Emmett sighed. "How many years are we staying in this one?"

Nobody answered him. "Has the bell gone?" Mom murmured to Dad.

"Yeah, come on then guys." He took hold of Mom's hand, as Jacob tightened his arm around my shoulders.

Mom made eye contact with me and mouthed "Good luck, love."

Here I go.

LPOV

I was slumped in my chair, listening to my French teacher chanting the verb _avoir_. I glanced over to Matt's table, where he was drawing on the cover of his French exercise book. Aimee was painting her nails a vivid pink colour, Cameron was flicking through a girly magazine. Joe and Felicity were having an animated conversation under their breath; Phoebe was texting on her phone, probably to Roxy, who wasn't in this class. Karin was pretending to listen to Sammi, who was murmuring to her, but she was actually reading a thick book. Jason and Indigo were discussing ways to ask out Karin. How long until the bell?

55 minutes –Only 5 minutes have passed!

I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket.

_**Hey Lee – r u 3 tomorrow? We could go 2 town 2 gether after skl, if u want.**_

_**From Pheebs- txt bk **__**now**__**. **_

Oh no. Phoebe. Not that I don't like her, I do, but... this is _Phoebe Murray- Smith _we're talking about, here. How do u say no nicely???

_**Yeah, sure, that sound's gr8! C u 4**_

_**Lee**_

Damn! Why couldn't I have just said no?!

She twisted round in her chair and flashed a dazzling smile at me. I gave her a brief smile and quickly looked away. My God, Lee, why didn't you say "not really," or "I don't think so!"

Wait, that would have been mean. Hey, but she deserves that – she is mean.

Phoebe Murray- Smith = Head of the cheerleading squad, school texting queen, more money than sense, a huge slut, and very very scary. She's a girl you should really stay away from.

Why on Earth would _she_ want _me_?

DamnDamnDamnDamnDamnDamn X 1,000,000

About 40 minutes left.

Somebody knocked on the door. "Come in." Mrs Oswald commanded.

Then she entered. She was perfect.

Her straight, red hair fell like a waterfall down to her elbows. Her face was pale and looked like it had been airbrushed, smooth and flawless. Her figure was slim and perfectly proportioned.

Her golden eyes were deep and entrancing, scanning the room, swiftly studying every face staring up at her. Her eyes flickered to mine, and a hint of a blush appeared on her white cheeks. Before I had time to acknowledge this, her eyes had darted to the next person.

Mrs Oswald had been as shocked into silence by this girls stunning appearance.

"You must be Renesmee Cullen – I'm Mrs Oswald, your French teacher." She managed to murmur.

"Nessa – call me Nessa." She replied in a quiet voice that, nevertheless, carried across the silent classroom. Her voice was very soft and she was almost murmuring.

"Nice to meet you, I hope you'll settle in fast." Oswald said, offering her hand to Nessa.

She glanced at Mrs Oswald's outstretched hand, but didn't shake it in return. Some of my classmates exchanged looks.

Mrs Oswald frowned at this. "Find yourself a seat, then."

My cheeks were suddenly very hot. I blushed, knowing the only spare seat was next to me; Kenny was off ill today.

Nessa walked towards me, her head ducked. This only emphasized the length of her eyelashes. I shoved my books to the left, to make space for her stuff on the shared desk. My pencil case fell to the ground; I had pushed the books slightly overboard.

But the curious new girl grabbed it, fast – much too fast, before it hit the ground.

I stared at her, and she stared at me. Her parted lips closed, and she swallowed. Nessa pulled out her chair and sat down, a blush rising to her cheeks. "How..." But her beauty distracted me. All her features were intensified closer up; the hollow of her cheekbone, the smoothness of her skin, the gentle shape of her neck, the red shine to her silky hair.


	4. Friends and Foes

**I just want to say thanks to Adda Cullen, who pointed out that I had got Renesmee's hair colour and eye colour wrong. Oops, sorry, perhaps I didn't read Breaking Dawn thoroughly enough! **

**She has BRONZE hair and BROWN eyes. I just assumed she'd be like the other Cullen's, with golden eyes.**

**Also thank you to everybody who added this to Story Alert, or Favourite Stories. I love you guys, especially to my best friend No.1-Twilight-Fan. Hugs ******

**x 1InaMillion x**

As soon as the bell rung, Nessa Cullen jumped up and headed straight out of the door. I caught a glimpse of Sammi grinning at me. More smirking than grinning, really. I shoved my French books into my bag, and headed for the door.

"So..." Sammi began.

"What?" I said, frowning.

"You... seemed to like the new girl." Karin observed, pulling her blonde ringlets into a ponytail.

"Man, your face was so red!"Matt laughed.

Betrayal. I glared at him.

"She liked you" Karin said. Wait...what?

"Chemistry!" laughed the girls, making kissy noises.

"What? You think she liked me?" Why would someone like Nessa reckon me?

"Duh – all the girls are in _**lurve**_ with you – they think you're mega hot!" Sammi told me, while Karin rolled her eyes. They exchanged looks, like I was being stupid. Matt said nothing, his eyes fixed on the floor. Me? They're crazy.

"I don't though – it would be weird, as we're friends." Sammi continued. Matt frowned.

"What was Bio homework?" Matt asked, to change the subject. Phew.

I felt a painful pinch on my arm as we entered the cafeteria. "What now?" Sammi was pointing at a slim figure across the hall, and that unmistakable sheet of long bronze hair. I longed for her to turn around so I could once again see her perfect face. I saw a tall, dark-haired guy come up to her and kiss her full on the lips, then wrap a protective arm around her.

I felt my world plummet, and I felt a sick sensation engulf me. Oh.

Nessa carefully walked over to a table with a salad and a milkshake. I curiously looked to see who she had chosen to sit with; she had joined a table of seven.

So beautiful. Shock

Something familiar. I understood.

The bronze haired vampire whipped round at me and stared, not breathing.

**Ooooh! How does he know that Edward's a vampire????? Stay tuned to find out!**

**Hope you liked the chapter (even though it was so short – sorry!). Please review- it would make my day! ******


	5. The vampires

**Recap from last chapter– LPOV.**

**The bronze haired vampire whipped round and stared at me, not breathing.**

EdPOV

How did that human know about us? Wait- he had a memory – HE WAS ONE OF JAMES' PREY, AND SURVIVED! What?

LPOV

_**4 years back.**_

_I stood in the dark clearing of the forest; the only sounds were my uneven, ragged breathing, my thumping heart and the raging thunderstorm._

_I knew for sure that this was it. My death was had finally come. I had been dodging death for a month now – but James was the hunter and I was his prey. He could have killed me along time ago, but the thrill is in the chase, never in the capture. He had let me hide, let me run for my life – but it was always going to come to this point. Ever since he'd smelled my blood._

_His face was terrible and perfect- blood red eyes and ice cold, pale skin with dark rings under the eyes. He was strong and muscular and his skin looked like it had been carved from marble. His eyes were narrowed and his thin lips were curled upwards in a malicious smile. I was strong for a human but I would never fight him off._

_Memories flash through my head. Rosie. My little sister. Soft, dark blonde curls and pink cheeks. A smile that seemed to light up a whole room. Who I'd never hear laugh again. Dad and me at a baseball game. Karen baking me a chocolate birthday cake. Walking in the woods with my family, Rosie continuously tripping over tree roots. Karin and Sammi dressing me up in feather boas and lipstick when I was 4. Matt and me starting a whole school food fight. Emilee Peters giving me a shy, soft kiss at a party. Standing in the clearing, in a thunderstorm, with a deadly vampire. Saying goodbye to life. _

_The flash of lightning illuminated his face – the vampire looked terrifying and insane. James inclined his head. "Scared, Lee? Ready to die?"He murmured softly. I was shaking uncontrollably. I didn't want to die scared and shaking. That wasn't me. I raised my eyes to meet his and he seemed shocked to see the smile on my face. "Last words? Your long hair looks really girly. Wait! You've had a sex change! That's it! Does Victoria know about it, James? Or should I call you Jenny?"_

_James growled violently and prepared to lunge at my throat, but the tall female vampire came sprinting into the clearing. "I need to speak to you! There's another coven in these woods! They're playing baseball. Where's Laurent? We need him!" She said in a panicked voice. _

_James whipped round. "What? How many of them are there? Three? Four?"_

"_I don't know. Loads. Um...about 10?"_

"_Shit. We can't fight ten. We'll just introduce ourselves. Let me finish off this one." He said, turning back to me."_

_Fear gripped my body and I tensed my fists- I wasn't going down without a fight. A powerful gust of wind ruffled my hair, and the two vampires looked up simultaneously and sniffed the air. _

"_Human." Said Victoria. _

"_That's fucking sweet." James said under his breath. Without a backwards glance they sprinted off to the mysterious vampire's baseball game._

_I ran. _

He never came back for me. Obviously he had forgotten me, and targeted the poor human. He could still come back – I still have nightmares. And now Nessa was sitting down with a table of lethal monsters. What do I do?

A loud voice pulled me sharply back to the real world


	6. Sight

_**My exams are finally OVER! So I can finally update!**_

_**Sorry about the REALLY short chapter**_

_**Please review –even if u don't like it, constructive criticism would be a real help! **_

_**x 1InaMillion x**_

"What, Lee?" It was Karin.

"Sit down. You're spilling your drink!" Sammi said, tugging at my shirt. I ignored her.

"He's gawping at the new girl again." Matt was saying. "Get a grip! She doesn't like you."

"Lee Nathan Addams? Return to Planet Earth?" Sammi spoke in a stupid low voice.

"Maybe the satellites' broken – we're having communication errors." Karin chipped in, waving her hand in front of my face, using the same deep voice.

I sat down with a thud on the orange plastic chair. They were sitting at the next table. The Cullen's. The Vampires. Nessa wasn't. She was human, even if something was slightly different.

There beauty was shocking close up.

There was a gorgeous blonde – evidently striking, evidently stunning, but somehow not that beautiful to me. Maybe she wasn't my type? Maybe I was comparing her to Renesmee? Maybe it was that she was _too_ perfect – but if that were so, how could I be so crazy about Renesmee? A dark haired muscular male had his arm around her. He could have been a cover model for a magazine, and he had purple rings under his eyes. One of the females had an expensive looking necklace, spelling out the name "Alice." She was small and slight, with short dark hair and a surprisingly friendly smile, showing her straight, pearly- white teeth, what you'd only expect to see in an airbrushed toothpaste advertisement. Alice was laying her hand on another male, with dark blonde hair which contrasted with the pale white of his skin. He was concentrating hard on something, and he, like all others, had dark shadows under his eyes. There was a male with the same bronze colour of hair as Nessie, and he was holding hands with a beautiful woman with rich brown hair. She looked just like Nessie, her carefully structured face, her full lips, her intense eyes.

Bloody Vampires.

_**I won't update 'till I have a few more reviews for motivation!**_


	7. Why Him?

_**Thanks 4 reviewing. Glad u like it guys! **_

_**Sabbie xxx**_

RPOV

He was all I could think about.

I know Dad can hear me. He frowned at me, and he keeps frowning at me, but I can't help it.

Lee Addams caught my attention the minute I walked into the year 11 top-set French class.

Stunning appearance. Not just that, but - well, the way he looked at me. He's different. All the boys were staring with shock, lust, wonder, etc. Lee was shocked at me, yeah, but he had a slight frown on his gorgeous face – he looked curious and calculating. I quickly looked away, though all I wanted to do was look and look and look.

He had a slight tan and thick, chocolate brown hair with some lighter brown strands. Not as tall as Jacob, but still a head taller than me, Lee was muscular, looking toned under his navy shirt. But what struck me most were definitely his eyes. They were demin blue - deep blue like the ocean, intelligent and thoughtful. He was the most beautiful human I've ever seen, including - Jacob. My head snapped up to look up at Dad; sure he'd be looking at me in disgust. He was just staring into space, and I saw panic in his eyes. I –

"Why are you feeling guilty?" Jasper inquired, grinning. I rolled my eyes, distracted from my dad's odd behaviour.

"Ooh, what's she done?" Emmett asked, looking immensely entertained.

"Stop." My dad spoke so quietly and with so much urgency that we all fell silent. I struggled to catch his words, as he continued to speak quieter than a heartbeat.

"The brunette boy on the next table knows what we are."

Lee? How? I was going to be sick, I was sure of it. I clenched the table so hard my knuckles went white and the plastic bent into the shape of my fingers.

"How the hell...?" Rosalie hissed.

"Remember the first baseball game we had with Bella when she was human?" Everyone but me nodded. "James came along and that's when his hunt for Bella started. But before he was hunting another human. Him."

I gasped out loud, and felt hot tears boiling up in my eyes. I struggled to get a grip, desperately wishing I wasn't the only vampire that could cry.

"What do we do?!" Alice enquired calmly. I gritted my teeth together and took slow calming breaths.

"Eat! Be... human!" Edward hissed back.

Like someone had flicked on a switch, we all immediately reached for our food.

I stabbed a lettuce leaf and took a big bite of salad, trying not to frown. Jasper smiled encouragingly, raising a fork full of spaghetti to his mouth.

My family were chatting casually. God they're good at this! I cleared my throat and rigidly said "that's a nice top Rose." Everybody burst out laughing and I blushed, grinning. "Awkward, Nessa?" Emmett asked.

I heard Lee quietly get up and walk out of the noisy canteen. I shifted uncomfortably in my chair, not daring to turn round to see him. I drummed my manicured nails on the table, something I do when I'm restless.

Mom was watching me closely. "What's up?" She murmured. My family seemed to be busy talking, but I'd bet my Porsche they were listening hard. I bit my lip, glancing at her. Her eyes were warm and understanding. I touched her white arm with my fingertip. She nodded.

"It's ok. Go" She said, smiling at me.

Bella tensed slightly as she pulled back her shield. Alice and Edward looked at each other, unspoken words passing between them. I slid out of my seat, ignoring the watching eyes of my family and most of the pupils in the school and shuffled out of the canteen following Lee Addams.


	8. The Bread Knife

**I really don't have an excuse for not updating... Been busy. And I'm just lazy =)**

**A huge, enormous, massive, giant hug to Piper!!!!!**

RPOV

I run down the empty corridors, following his scent. I sprint round a corner and skid to a halt at a fire door. The maths block is detached from the rest of the school; you had to walk across the playing fields to reach it. And sitting against the side of the red brick building - a figure in a grey sweater.

I push open the door and walk out into the rain, pulling my hood up. He doesn't look up as I approached. Thunder crashes

"Go away"

"I'll always remember that as the first thing you said to me."

His head whips round to face me, then back again, almost as fast.

"Thought you were someone else"

I only register one thing.

"You smoke?!" My heart is pumping fast, imagining the tar slowly building up in his lungs.

He inhales deeply from the cigarette "Only when I'm stressed"

"You're stressed?" I ask innocently. He breaths out a steady stream of smoke and offers the packet to me. Frowning, I pull out a cigarette and he lights it. I sit down next to Lee and take a quick puff. I cough hard, swallowed, and raise it to my lips again.

"Don't" He reaches out to stop me "You don't like it"

I stub it out on the wet ground. "True. Lee?"

"Yeah?"

"Sorry. Just checking that was your name" I say quickly.

"Oh, yeah. Lee Nathan Addams"

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen" I mutter as we shake hands.

"I know" He says.

"You know what?"

"I know that's your name" He blushes red.

I stay silent.

"So, what brings you here Renesmee?"

"Oh, my family move around a lot. I guess we got bored of Washington. And New York. And Tulsa. And New Hampshire. And London. And North France. And Holland"

"Whoa. You've moved a lot." He frowns "Are you moving soon?"

"A few years maybe" I glance shyly up at him. "You've lived in Michigan all your life?"

"I'm from New York and I moved here when I was nine. When my parents split up."

I stare at the grey sky, feeling the fat wet raindrops splashing on my cheek. "Family?" I prompt.

"Oh, I have a half sister- Rosie. And Karen is my stepmom."

"D'you see your mom lots?"

He hesitates, looks away from me "She's in prison. Child abuse."

Blood colours my cheeks. I always pry, ask too many questions. "Sorry Lee."

Something clicks in my brain – "Tell me you weren't the child she abused" I whisper.

"Yeah. I was her little punch bag. And then it got out of hand" He lifts his shirt to revel a thin white scar across his stomach. "Bread knife "I clench my teeth and close my eyes.

"Oh God. Why did I tell you that?! Oh God. Sorry."

I kiss him on the cheek, stand up and hurry away.

Yeah, he's right. Oh God.

Oh God.


	9. Authors Note

_**Author's note**_

_**Hey everybody, **_

_**This story is my first fanfic and reviews mean a lot to me and it annoys me when people have time to click the story/author alert button but can't be bothered to write a review.**_

_**It is for that reason that I am deciding I will not put up another chapter 'till I get 5 reviews. Sooo sorry to anybody who has already reviewed but I just needed to bring this up.**_

_**But to the loyal reviewers, a HUGE massive thank you SO much. Especially Team- Clove- Luvs-Twilight (who is annoyingly looking over my shoulder as I write this and telling me what to type XD)**_

_**I'm open to praise and constructive criticism, so fire away!!**_

_**x 1InaMillion x**_


	10. Fun and Games

_**Hey WOW thanks you for the quick response I got after the authors' note – I got 5 very quickly so I got writing straight away! :)**_

_**Oh, one of the reviews weren't sure if lee was a girl or boy. HE'S A BOY. Lol!!**_

_**It took ages to put up, I know; I'm a slow writer :(**_

_**Sabbie a.k.a x 1InaMillion x**_

Lee POV

_**This**_is my idea of heaven. A HUGE shining hall with 4 badminton courts lined up and an impossibly high ceiling. In the other sports halls, we have a half Olympic sized swimming pool and netball courts. Outside, huge football, hockey and rugby fields lined this huge sports building. This really is the only reason I joined this school. Okay, the teachers are crap, the toilets are blocked, and the corridors are crumbling. But, MAN, do they spend money on sporting equipment!

Half of my year was lined up waiting their turn around the edge, cheering on their friends. Sammi was deafening my right ear with yells of "GO KARINE!! YOU CALL THAT BADMINTON? WACK THE SHUTTLECOCK! WACK IT!! COME ON HOW DID YOU MISS THAT? PLAY LIKE YOU MEAN IT!!" I was dreading my turn, surely Sammi would think of the most embarrassing thing to call out.

OhMyGod. Renesmee Cullen had slipped through the door. Be cool. Be COOL. Fuck it, that's not cool, lee! I'm talking to myself. Shut up SHUT UP. Don't look at her! Why are you looking at her?? Aaarrrggghh.

"Winner vs. Lee Addams." Miss Geller called out. I stood up and grabbed my expensive badminton racket. I was playing Matt. I grinned at him and threw him the feather shuttlecock. He caught it, looked triumphant for half a second, and then dropped it.

The crowd laughed, but I picked out Renesmee's laugh from the rest. My hands were sweating. What was I nervous about? I was the best at badminton. Winning this game would be as easy as breathing for me. But Renesmee was watching.

"Matt serves." Miss Geller announced. I held my racket up in the ready. Matt carefully served it over the net. Badly. I stepped forward and flicked it down, my nearly weightless racket moving fast. Matt wasn't fast enough – he wasn't expecting that. "One love. Lee serves"

I earned points easily, quickly. After only a few minutes I had won.

"Shake hands" said Miss Geller.

Matt gripped my hand harder than necessary. I stuck my tongue out at him and he scowled.

"Winner vs. Renesmee Cullen" I felt the blood drain from my face. I struggled to keep my expression smooth. She walked onto the court, did up her trainer lace and flicked back her long curly hair. DON'T LOOK AT HER. She reminds me of the sun, bright and beautiful but you can't make direct eye contact - the result may be blinding.

I glanced up in spite of this. She was spinning the racket round with her fingers. When she saw me looking she smiled, showing her perfect white teeth.

Huh. No fangs. DON'T THINK LIKE THAT! It's plastic surgery, all of them. Their dad's a doctor. Yeah. _Plastic surgery_. She's not like a vampire. They're evil. She's not. I remember her face when she saw my cigarette. She looked like she was worried for my health, like she wanted to snatch it from me and stamp it into the ground. That's not a vampire. That's just an innocent, beautiful little girl.

"Lee? Lee! Wake up; you're serving. What are you playing to?" That's Miss Geller.

"21." I replied, glancing at Renesmee. She nodded.

I took a deep breath and lightly hit it over the net. Nessie was confusing me. She wasn't looking at the shuttlecock; she was staring at my face. It was very off putting. As the shuttlecock sailed to her side, she, still looking at me, patted it back over easily. I smiled, humouring her, also doing a high, light tap back.

Suddenly, she drew her arm back and wacked the shuttlecock so hard and low that there was a terrifying crack which echoed around the hall. It is embarrassing for me to admit that I jumped in shock. The crowd went crazy, cheers and whoops filling the hall. The possibility that LEE ADDAMS might be beaten was very exciting.

"Renesmee serves." Miss Geller sounded excited.

I tossed the shuttlecock to her, tightening my hold on the racket. Now it's personal.

"Racket in ready, Lee" Renesmee teased. I held up my badminton racket , shifting my weight from foot to foot, tense.

She served it well, just skimming the net. I wasn't expecting it to be so low. I darted forward and swung my racket hard. She hit it back to my left when I was on the far right side. I darted to the side and smacked the shuttlecock over to her.

She hardly moved her racket, a tiny little flick that only just made it over the net. I knew I wouldn't be able to reach it in time, but I still lunged forward and swung my racket forward. It hit the ground with a dull little thud. I exhaled in frustration and amazement.

"One love"

She moved so fast, with such grace. She played so effortlessly, moved her racket so smoothly and fluently. The game progressed. She hit the poor shuttlecock ruthlessly, so hard that the audience kept recoiling with the cracks of the shuttlecock against racket.

At the beginning, she was playing teasingly, lightly, but as I played the hardest I've ever done before, she seemed discomforted. Her face was scowling with effort and she played fiercely.

I realised I was panting, and probably sweating. The people playing the other games had stopped to watch us. Everybody was staring, but it was only me and Renesmee Cullen and the game. I loved it. I felt alive and incredible.

"Match point. 20 – 18 to Renesmee." The crowd seemed to lean further forward. The tenseness in the room was almost tangible.

She served, I wacked it hard back and she jumped high up in the air and slammed the shuttlecock straight down to the ground in an awesome dropshot. She had won.

There was half a second of silence, then all hell broke loose. The crowd swarmed onto the court screaming and lifting Renesmee above their heads. Before I realised what was happening, I had been lifted up too. There was laughter and celebration and, somehow, amidst of all the chaos, Renesmee came up behind me and murmured "Good game, Lee"

"Yeah, it really was. Congratulations."

"God, I think that was the closest I've ever come to _**not**_ winning in my life!"

She touched my hand briefly and looked me carefully in the eyes. Her eyes were twinkling with humour and happiness.

I watched her walk away and I swear I _almost _did a gay little celebration dance right there and then. Almost.

_**Reviews appreciated**_

_**:) **_


	11. Treasure

_**I really hope this chapter isn't confusing. I tried to make it as simple as I can; just read through it to the end and it should make sense!! :)**_

_**x 1InaMillion x**_

**Treasure POV**

_**In my dream, I have to run. The sun has gone. It's blanketed by the stormy clouds and for some reason this scares me. I glance to my right; I see wet sand and to my left - just endless sea; crashing waves.**_

_**I run faster. I can feel my muscles burning, protesting. I'm not sure if I'm running to or from, but I know that I must run. The sea laps up to my ankles, soaking my old flip flops which I hadn't realised I was wearing. I kick them off but my foot catches and I fall into the dark wet sand. **_

"_**Treasure!" The strangled cry comes from way out at sea. Suddenly I realise just what I'm running to. Jack.**_

"_**TREASURE!" Again, more urgent. A mighty wave crashes and water sprays onto my face. It makes no difference as my cheeks are already soaked with tears. Jack. **_

_**Jack.**_

I wake up gasping for air. I roll over urgently and that's when I see him. Jack has his fingers interlocked with mine and he smiles at me.

"Hey" he murmurs "How did you sleep?"

"Good" I lie "Real good"

"Little liar" His grin grows wider. I moan softly and press my head in the pillow. He plays with my hair gently. "Going to Michigan today" I smile into my pillow.

"I'm really gonna miss you sweetheart" Jack sighs. "Say hi to Renesmee for me"

I roll out of bed and Jack stays on it. I glance back at the bed. My covers are tangled up in the position I was lying in a few seconds ago. Just me. Alone on the empty bed.

I stare at the white and black bed sheets, imagining him, imagining exactly where he would lay if he were here now. He is real, I know he is. OhMyGod Jack.

My lungs hurt. The hurt badly. Damn asthma. I breathe in as hard as I can but I can't seem to take in enough air. I'm struggling now, grasping my bedside table, bent over double. Black spots form in front of my eyes and I panic. What little breath I can take in sound ragged and I start wheezing. A horrible, unnatural sound. I grab my little blue inhaler.

When I have finally pulled myself together, I pad over to Indigo's bedroom in my fluffy slippers, stretching out my stiff arms. I can see a dark head of hair over his blanket.

"Rise and shine Ingo. Wakey wakey!!"

He snores at me. I frown "Get up or I won't take you and Aurora swimming next week"

He stirs, and murmurs "Gimme ten minutes, Tress" I roll my eyes and flick the light switch on. He cusses and throws his arm over his eyes to block out the light. I stomp out of his room, but I'm back a few seconds later, demanding to know where Aurora is.

"How should I know?" he answers, still pissed about me waking him at eight o'clock on a Saturday morning. At that moment we hear a horrible scream from downstairs. Indigo jumps out of bed but I'm already halfway down the stairs. Aurora is sprawled on the floor next to the little trampoline, her pink cheeks covered in tears. I see a tiny cut on her leg and an already-purpling bruise framing the cut

"Aw Rory sweetie, did you bash your leg?" I pull her up into my arms, even though she's far too old.

Mum comes running in from her studio in the garden. She has the same colour hair as me, pitch black, except that mine is straight and mine has blue bits. Parts of my hair are dyed blue; bright blue, to match my eyes. Mum's dressed in light floaty clothes that nearly hide her round pregnant stomach. Her hair is held up with chopsticks. I notice she has a forgotten paintbrush stuck behind her ear, like I do with pencils. Mum looks worriedly around "Is anyone hurt? I herd screaming..."

"Aurora fell off the trampoline" I say, frowning "Why were you trampolining at eight in the morning?"

"I woke early and was bored, so I came down and watched TV but then I...I – !" She starts crying in earnest now. Fifteen minutes later, she's sitting on the couch with a Mr Bump band aid and a glass of orange juice. I take a fluffy towel and hurry upstairs to have a shower. After twenty minutes later I'm dressed simply and my hair is damp and brushed out. Mum comes carefully in to my room with her hands resting protectively on her swollen stomach.

"Hey" she says, sitting down on the window seat.

"Hi" I say over my shoulder, busy packing my rucksack for travelling by plane to Michigan today. I turn around to see her watching me with piercing blue eyes. "Decided on any names yet?" I say, glancing at her belly.

"Yes. I was thinking of –Pineapple for a girl. Or, for a boy - August" She grinned, evidently pleased with herself. She sees my expression and bits her lip "Okay, I have a few more. Girl – Fifi. Boy - Xavier"

"Mum! Why do you always go for the... unusual names? August? Pineapple? Seriously?"

"But you like pineapples. We could call her piney! Or as a pet name, Appney! Appney... Pineapple" She says the name slowly, and her eyes mist over.

"No. No freaking way" I say quickly. I realize too late that this has hurt her feelings. She thinks creative names make us stand out. They do. In the wrong way.

I am called Treasure Dolphin Matthews. That's what it's says on my birth certificate. My brother is Indigo Matthews and my little sister is called Aurora – as in the Aurora Borealis a.k.a the Northern Lights. I once asked mum why we were called those weird names. She replied "Because you are my treasure. Dolphins are intelligent and so are you. Indigo is a gorgeous colour. And your sister is beautiful like the Northern Lights."

Mum clears her throat which pulls me back to reality. "I – I want to speak to you about something, Treasure" Mum says slowly. "Indigo heard you – talking this morning. To...Jack" I gritted my teeth.

"I don't think the counsellor visits are working. Treasure – please hear me out. I'm so sorry sweetheart. But... you know he's dead. Jack has been dead for more than a year. You know he has but you haven't achieved closure"

My lungs were hurting again. "Please stop"

"No Tress. I need you to stop. You're scaring me; you're scaring all of us. You act like he's still alive; you talk like he's still alive. The counsellor tried her best. Why is nothing working Tress? A year, Tress! That's how it's been for a year. Please. Please Treasure."

I stood up so fast I got head rush. OhMyGod Jack. Jack, make my mum stop. She keeps talking about you like you're not there. You are there Jack, I know it. Nobody else does, but I do.

"I've gotta go, I'm gonna miss the plane"

**Renesmee POV**

It smells atrocious here. What is more disconcerting, however, is that I can't place what that smell is. Something like bleach, petrol and dust; but how could it be dust, when this floor is so well shined? I really can't stand airports – I distinctly heard a plane land fifteen minutes and 37 seconds ago, but they still haven't let the passengers off the plane yet. I shift my weight from foot to foot, agitated. Jacob rolls his eyes at my impatience. The first few passengers slowly walk into view. I assess and dismiss each one; where is she?

Treasure strolls into view. I grin at her, but she hasn't seen me yet. As she tucks a strand of her dark hair her electric blue eyes dart quickly around. She sees me and beams in my direction. "Treasure Matthews" I scream. "Renesmee Cullen" she screams back. We skip towards each other and I pick her up in a hug that spins her round. She reaches up to kiss Jacob on the cheek. My best friend in the universe has come for a week and I am perfectly, utterly, blissfully happy.


End file.
